waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Little Tailor
Brave Little Tailor is a Mickey Mouse animated short, based loosely on "Das tapfere Schneiderlein" (tale 20 in the Grimm Brothers' Kinder- und Hausmärchen) released in 1938 It was ranked #26 in The 50 Greatest Cartoons: As Selected by 1,000 Animation Professionals, a book by animation historian Jerry Beck. Synopsis Mickey, the tailor, kills "seven flies with one blow." Townspeople, thinking that Mickey is talking about giants, not flies, rumors spread and the King sends him out to kill one, and offers him the hand of the Princess Minnie in return. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Marcellite Garner) *King (voiced by Eddie Holden) *Gustav the Giant (voiced by Eddie Holden) Trivia *A comic adaptation of the cartoon ran in the Mickey Mouse Sunday newspaper comic strip from August 28 through November 27, 1938. The comic adaptation had a few changes: ** The comic included a framing device between the beginning and end of the cartoon's story. The opening strips had Mickey receiving a phone call from Walt Disney about the film, and then meeting the director to pick up his script. Goofy also appears in the framing device, telling Mickey that the studio's giving him a different picture to film, figuring they probably didn't want him stealing Mickey's spotlight. After the cartoon is filmed, Mickey meets up with Goofy (who's in his outfit from The Whalers) again and invites him over to his house to play badminton. ** The knight who informs the king about Mickey's feat doesn't slip on the floor and break his armor apart in the comic version. ** Mickey's battle with Gustav was shortened to remove Mickey briefly landing in Gustav's stomach and Gustav smoking his "cigarette", instead having Mickey grab Gustav's mustache right when Gustav's tossing the pumpkins in his mouth. ** Mickey shouts "Whoopee!" at the end of the story instead of the king. *Some of Mickey's dialogue from this short would later be reused in other materials. The line "Well, so long! I'll be seeing ya!" was reused in Fantasia after Mickey shakes hands with Leopold Stokowski. Mickey's big sneeze and nervous response of "Gesundheit. Heh." was reused in the "Mickey and the Beanstalk" segment of Fun and Fancy Free. Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #1.19: "From Aesop to Hans Christian Andersen" * The Mouse Factory, episode #1.3: "Folk Tale Favorites" * Walt Disney, episode #29.16: "Ferdinand the Bull and Mickey" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #17 * Donald Duck Presents, episode #2 * Jiminy Cricket: Storyteller * The Magical World of Disney, episode #33.14: "Mickey's Happy Valentine Special" * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #51 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #50 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode 1.22: "Classic Mickey" * Have a Laugh!, episode #51 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, December 20, 2017 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - More of Disney's Best: 1932-1946 * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Starring Mickey & Minnie * Mickey Loves Minnie * Everybody Loves Mickey Laserdisc * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Starring Mickey & Minnie / Starring Chip 'n' Dale DVD * The Sword in the Stone (Gold Classic Collection) * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color * The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition * Mickey and Minnie's Sweetheart Stories * It's a Small World of Fun! Volume 2 * Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films - Volume 1: Mickey and the Beanstalk * The Sword in the Stone: 50th Anniversary Edition * Everybody Loves Mickey Blu-ray * The Sword in the Stone: 50th Anniversary Edition * Celebrating Mickey Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * Mickey whistling as he sews the clothes. * The flies swarming Mickey before he takes his fly swatters. * One villager asking others, "Did you ever kill a giant?", before Mickey cuts in. * The villagers all running around and telling one another about Mickey killing "seven with one blow" is halved. * A knight telling the king about news about "seven with one blow". * Mickey telling the king about how he killed seven with one blow. * The king telling Mickey that for, killing the giant terrorizing the kingdom, he will reward him with "six million pazoozas and the hand of Princess Minnie". * Mickey, after being kissed by Minnie, exclaims, "Whoopee! I'll cut him down to my size!" * Mickey leaving the castle to find the giant. * Mickey outrunning Gustav as he walks through the countryside is shortened. * Gustav yawning after he sits down. * Gustav hiccuping after eating the pumpkins and Mickey. * The entire scene of Gustav smoking a haystack like a cigarette, where Mickey is hiding. * Mickey climbing up on Gustav's face. * Mickey telling Gustav, "Don't move! I got you covered!" and poking him in the nose with his scissors. * Mickey pulling Gustav's nose over his face with his thread. * Mickey, having felled Gustav, sighing with relief and wiping his hands together. * The shot of the carnival is shortened. Gallery Tumblr nd9gybc6DG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"The giant is coming! What'll we do?" Tumblr nd9gybc6DG1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|The town worries about the oncoming attack of Gustav. 1938-tailleur-8.jpg|But meanwhile... 1938-tailleur-2.jpg|...the village tailor is hard at work. BRAVE LITTLE TAILOR 1.png|"I killed seven flies..." 1938-tailleur-9.jpg|"...with one blow!" Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo1 1280.png|"He killed seven giants with one blow!" Tumblr ncoph8MrYh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"How many?" Brave little tailor 6large.jpg|The king is worried about the oncoming giant attack. Blog the brave little tailor.JPG|"Well, how?" Tumblr_n9uhd301Pm1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|"They were comin' closer; the fight was on!" 1938-tailleur-3.jpg|"And then, I let 'em have it!" 1938-tailleur-5.jpg|The king appoints Mickey to kill the giant. 1938-tailleur-7.jpg|Princess Minnie covers Mickey's face with kisses. Brave little tailor 7large.jpg|"Whoopee! I'll cut 'im down to my size!" Tumblr n7cjersuNI1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3w41rbhV41rxt9glo7 1280.png|"Well, so long! I'll be seein' ya! ...I hope." 1938-tailleur-4.jpg|Gustav the giant makes his entrance. Brave little tailor 8large.jpg|Gustav eats some pumpkins, unaware that Mickey is among them. Brave little tailor 9large.jpg|Mickey lights a match inside Gustav's stomach. Brave little tailor 10large.jpg|Mickey hides inside Gustav's "cigarette"... BRAVE LITTLE TAILOR.png|...but ends up exposing himself with a sneeze. Brave little tailor 11large.jpg|Mickey hangs from Gustav's eyebrow. Giantdefeat.jpg Brave little tailor 13large.jpg 1938-tailleur-6.jpg Tumblr_n8w34nma681qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nc9w5sbIDS1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg File0111.jpg